On the Verge of Twilight
by ProphetofSword
Summary: Life isn't always what we want it to be. Sometimes you have to make difficult choices. Choices that affect the ones you love. You have the power to determine your own fate...and sometimes another's. You find then how much harder you will fight for their life than you ever would for your own. Hope you read and enjoy.
1. Prologue

Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I haven't written in quite some time, but I still really love a good story...can't guarantee I can write them though haha. I do hope you enjoy the story.

Don't own this...yadada.

 **On the Verge of Twilight**

 **Standing at the Edge**

It was strange to think how beautiful the sky looked at just this moment. The daylight hours were beginning to fade and make way for the cool, iridescent colors of the night. Everywhere, the lights of nearby cafes and restaurants were seemingly awoken from their slumber, bringing a beautiful contrast to oncoming darkness. The skyline shined with a final amber color before giving way to a deep and peaceful darkness. The nighttime almost seemed to brag to the world of its victory in stealing the last of light from the day like a proud kit after stealing a cookie and not being caught. It meant for most mammals another day gone and soon tomorrow would be upon them, whether they were prepared or not. For others, it was serene and beautiful, almost as if a forbidden dance were unfolding between the celestial bodies. Never meant to be together, yet finding a way. Therein lies the beauty of that thought. No matter how brief the time may be for the heavens, they found a way to be together.

"Heh," That last thought caused a slight chuckle, almost a scoff from the onlooker to the heavens.

"I can't believe I am somehow able to convince myself that there is some romantic metaphor that can be coupled with something as common as the sunset. I really am a great con-artist...would have been a better poet though. Might wanna consider both since I'm probably a bit crazy anyway."

The onlooker rose from the wooden bench he viewed from and began to straighten his pinstriped white and navy tie. He reached down to dust himself off before taking a moment to ensure no dirt or wood shavings had found their way into his russet-colored tail. After mentally and narcissistically confirming that it was still as beautiful as its owner, he grabbed his phone and began to walk along the pathway to the park's exit. He brought his phone closer to his muzzle and activated the button along the side of the device until an image of a fox and rabbit in ZPD officer uniforms shown on screen".

He made his way home, never raising his line of sight from the handheld device, except to ensure some sheep wasn't about to flatten him with a van. Every so often he would take his paw and swipe on the phone, alternating between news stories or Furbook. Luckily for him, his apartment wasn't very far from the park he enjoyed visiting, and he made his way home without running into anyone or nearly getting flattened by not paying attention to where he was going. He reached the door to his complex and proceeded to fetch the keys from his khaki pockets as he ascended the flights of stairs. After a couple flights he finally arrived at his room. He still remembered the old favor he had earned from his con-man days. He had made a deal with his landlord after getting him out of a scrape by getting a cop distracted with misinformation in order for him to look the other way on one of the rhino's "poker nights", thus saving him and his "entourage" some heat and profits from his gambling rings. When the rhino asked what Nick had wanted in return, he begrudgingly accepted the fox's request for some complimentary living arrangements; after all, the rent from his tenants wasn't the sole income for the landlord. He smiled thinking about some not so honest income of his own had landed him in a tight spot not so long ago. Once he became an officer however, Nick informed the landlord of his new "lease on life" and told him it was in his best interest for the house to fold in this situation. He told the landlord he would begin paying rent (albeit cheap), but in return he would not report the rhino. The landlord was not very happy about the arrangement, but he supposed with how business was picking up in the neighborhood he would be able to bring in a more lucrative crowd without the degenerates he was hosting at night. Nick smiled and chuckled lightly, remembering the handcrush..er handshake that followed the deal and opened the door to his home. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was just the right touch of cozy. Entering his modest abode, he was faced with a simple tv and couch with a few articles of clothing lazily tossed about it. Some were shirts of very vibrant, tropical colors with floral or palm prints adorning them. Another was a t-shirt with "Roaring Stones" plastered on the front, a list of upcoming tour dates on the back. The rest were some shorts or sweatpants for lounging around. The veritable amount of clothing didn't deter his trek through his den. He passed a small kitchen complete with a simple two-person table and chair set. A box of "Moo Berry" cereal complete with bowl and spoon adorned the table, ready to fulfill the morning ritual of the fox. He made his way to the bedroom and found the target of his desire...his bed. He laid his phone down on the bed and proceeded to remove his clothing and brush his teeth. The fox's long canines received most of the attention as he would only be satisfied when they glistened a pearly white. After giving himself a wide, satisfied smile, he gave his reflection a coy wink and placed the toothbrush into its place on the sink.

Making his way back to his bed he grabbed his phone and plopped down on the bed with enough force that he bounced on the mattress. He chuckled like a little kit at the action, which always seemed to bring a smile to his face. He turned the phone back on and resumed the article that had kept most of his attention on the walk home. The article read "Daring Duo Cops Prevent Avalanche of Trouble at Snow Bank of Tundra Town." He smirked mentally at whatever editor came up with that corny title. He read about how some crazy-bunny cop busted in and subdued two hyena robbers by using the socks covering their faces to tie them together and knock them to the floor. It also read about some shifty, yet devilishly handsome fox cop disguising himself as a patron and using the element of surprise to sweep another robber off his feet during the commotion. Nick smiled as he read the final page of the article:

"These two brave cops saved the day and have protected the good people of Tundra Town. Even though they may appear a strange couple, they are quite the capable and heroic cops this city always appreciates and needs. A great thanks to the efforts of officers Judy Hopps and her partner Nick Wilde."

Nick gazed at the picture that had been taken before the perpetrators were taken into custody. It was a photo of Nick wearing his aviators and his "patented" smirk while Judy leaned on him and grinned with her teeth showing and eyes beaming with pride. He couldn't help but think of the action as that of a little kit on the day of school pictures right as the photographer tells you to say cheese. He loved that smile; it reminded him of the day when he became an officer and turned over a new leaf in his life. No longer just a con fox, but an officer. He glanced over to his nightstand and at the photo in the frame on it. The picture was from the day of his graduation from the academy, Judy had climbed onto Nick's back and proceeded to take a selfie of the two of them in that moment. His feelings of finally being proud of what he was doing with his life, made him earnestly smile with her for the moment. If it were possible to capture benediction in a photograph, it would be that of what Nick had on his nightstand. With a yawn, he shut his phone's screen off and proceeded to worm his way into the bed, finding comfort in the soothing feel of the sheets and quietness of the night. He hummed softly and murmured under his breath as he drifted off to sleep,

"Tomorrow is another day to make the world a better place."


	2. Chapter 1: Soaring Ever Higher

**Soaring Ever Higher**

" _Morning...forecast calls for blue skies."_

The announcement emanated through the room and was followed by heavy strums on a guitar with the beats of drums, eventually settling into a catchy rhythm. The sudden intensity of the music had managed to rouse the attention of the formerly sleeping mammal. Struggling to awaken properly, the music continued to play.

" _Sun is shinin' in the sky, there ain't a cloud in sight. It's stopped rainin', everybody's in a play and don't you know, it's a beautiful new day."_

He consigned from his morning trance and outstretched a paw to quell his phone's barrage of designated "get up now" music. He looked down at the device and nimbly moved his hand around the screen, inputting a code to silence the alarm. He had learned to not trust himself with a simple alarm, since he had too many close calls with Bogo over his punctuality at the precinct. The reynard smiled at his new choice of alarm to wake to. He was required to input a short series of swipes to fully quiet the alarm. He made his way to the bathroom to make himself presentable for the day ahead. He grabbed a towel from the rack and proceeded to drape it along the overhanging bar at the shower's entrance. Nick reached to grab the bottle of "Tropical Paradise" shampoo, absentmindedly turning the knob of the shower as he did so. No matter how intelligent Nick believed himself to be; he failed to recall that his apartment had an older water heater, the type that takes a good, few seconds to work properly. A shrill yip broke the silence of the atmosphere, followed by Nick scrambling from under the shower head to evade the icy hell.

"Damn it," he cursed at no-one in particular "I'm awake now!"

The rest of his shower went much better, allowing him to relax and show special care to his back and base of his tail, his most sensitive areas. He stepped out and dried his fur, ensuring to fluff his chest and scalp fur to make the following combing session go smoothly. He finished his morning routine, inspecting himself for any clumps fur he may have missed while combing. He smiled at his handiwork and smiled at his reflection before exiting his bathroom.

Nick strolled through the rooms of the apartment until he met his beauty, the object that never abandoned him in his time of need…his coffee maker. He may not have the cutting edge in many things around his apartment, but he made sure to satisfy his "coffee lust" as Judy had described it. The Ewewig 300 set immediately to brewing a cup of blueberry-accented coffee, much to the vulpine's delight. With coffee in hand, he made his way to the living area and plopped down onto the couch. He found his remote after some haphazard searching, and flipped the device on.

" _...and you could say the whole situation became quite un-bear-able as police were forced to escort the mammal off the premises, much to the appreciation of the store owner, Steven Pawson. Mr. Pawson went on to thank Officer Snarlov for ensuring the intoxicated mammal did not harm any of his patrons dining with him that day. I for one, love eating at the Midnight Lounge, and I will also thank Officer Snarlov and the ZPD for all their hard work as well. This has been Richard Blitzer, back to you Fabienne."_

The busy city backdrop with the coyote journalist soon changed to a newsroom with anchors Fabienne Growley and Peter Moosebridge.

" _Thanks Rick,"_ the snow leopard anchor answered _._ She looked over to her moose counterpart as he prepared to deliver the next point of news.

" _In other news, it seems store owners are reporting a decrease in their stock of various meats. Sources claim that the shortage has caused a spike in prices for many seafood dishes at local restaurants, as well as beetle burgers at Bugaburger. Many predators are concerned about the lack of availability for their favorite dishes, but some are seemingly unaffected, due in no small part to their various fruit or soy-based diets. Civil leaders for the districts in Zootopia are aware of the isssue and are planning to investigate the shortage, whether due to population decrease or disease in the supply. The news comes as slight comfort to the predatory population. I sure hope the issue is handled soon and properly, but for now it seems like a waiting game."_

" _I still wouldn't mind a nice smoked tuna though,"_ Fabienne commented with a saccharine smile. Peter drew a mild grin himself to help assuage his predatory partner's sincerity in the comment.

" _Well, that appears that is all we have time for. Stay tuned for Good Morning Zootopia 7:00."_

The television's screen went black. Nick sat the remote beside him and leaned back, polishing off the remainder of his coffee. He sat in silent contemplation, mulling over this new knowledge. He would be lying if he didn't think this would cause him quite the amount of paperwork for him and Judy. He had a feeling the chief would have the item on the docket for this morning's meeting. Nick sighed, believing these new cases would lay the foundation for a new wave of paperwork, which is always to him as much fun as pulling fangs. He relinquished his thoughts of the impending news and proceeded to sift through his clothes to put on his uniform. He slid the formal navy pants on, buttoned the matching shirt, and tied his tie, ensuring it had just a slightly loose knot. After appraising the clothing to confirm it had no particulates or filth on it; he headed out for work. As he left and headed down the apartment complex's stairs he couldn't shake the feeling that was lingering in the back of his mind. Something about the morning announcement concerning the food market left him wondering,

"Why just the predatory foods," he questioned under his breath.

Nick found a steady gait as he made his way to the precinct, deciding to enjoy the sunrise walking the streets that morning. He didn't really feel the morning breeze, as his mind was more focused on the possibility of the thefts of local food supplies causing him more headaches and paperwork than necessary. He finally relinquished his negative thinking about his own dissatisfaction, to remember the other half of his partnership. Judy probably would find some way to make this situation out to be a major conspiracy; she may even go so far as to recruit some other mammal to assist them with an investigation, only to find how deep the whole case actually goes. Nick chuckled at the ludacris thought, then remembering how the two of them actually met by those exact events. He smiled letting the memories flow into his mind and fully distracting him from his otherwise somber and pessimistic thoughts for the day ahead. "Well, at least I won't have to go it alone on this one," he mused.

Nick found himself at the stoop for the Grand Pangolin Arms. He scoffed at the irony of the name, knowing full well how "grand" the accommodations were. He had visited Judy's apartment once or twice on his way home to help Judy carry some things into her apartment. He fondly remembered the "carrying of carrots for Carrots", a comment that earned Nick a very sore arm for the rest of the afternoon that day. Nick met her most mornings that he actually managed to wake up from bed to attend to his job on time. Eventually, he heard the faint sound of furred bunny feet racing down the stairs inside. He smiled and turned away from the door leading into the apartment and began to speak,

"It sure is true what all males say about waiting on females. I don't know how much longer I will be able to wait on my cu-" as he turned to look at his partner Nick soon found out how quickly he could be silent with the help of Judy's fist in his ribs. He raised his head up with an exasperated look on his face somewhere between surprise and fear but full of pain. Judy stood there with an all-to satisfied look on her face with her arms crossed that screamed "you deserved that".

"Funny, I don't seem to hear any gentlemales complaining," Judy spoke with an airy, satisfied voice, "Do you?"

Nick finally found his voice; it was with his pride on the ground next to him.

"Hey Carrots, I am so very glad to see you this morning, I was just thinking out loud about how much I have been missing you," he wheezed slightly as he continued, "It has seemed like an eternity." Nick finished his sentence with a look of feigned innocence, complete with little kit eyes, at Judy to show his apology. Judy uncrossed her arms and tossed her head back while she rolled her eyes at the display. A smile took over her features as she began to slowly walk ahead of Nick.

"Come on Slick, you can make it up to me by walking me to work."

"You know you love me," Nick responded to her as he fell in line with her.

"You really are corny aren't you? Fine. I'll play along. Yes, yes I do."

Nick chuckled at her response as did she, the two of them enjoying the reproduction of one of their first days on the job together as partners. Judy fell in next to him, glancing up with a smile while he smiled back.

"Good morning Officer Hippity-Hop," Nick commented while watching for any physical retaliation the bunny might throw his way. Judy instead opted for a more psychological approach to the attack.

"Morning Officer Slick, hope you have been keeping the streets clear of shady individuals. I would hate to see unreputable activity on the streets on such a nice day," Judy responded. She eyed his expression as it shifted into a more relaxed one.

"I sure have officer. I trust you have been handling any domestic claims?" Nick grinned as he saw her eyeing him down from beside him. This was going to be a contest of wit and humor. It wouldn't be long before a victor would arise from the verbal tussle. Judy continued with new vigor. She didn't want to lose another bout with the fox.

"I had a little bear cub ask me to deal with a bully for him. I told him that sometimes people do that because they are afraid of what they are capable of. I told him to talk to his parents about it and be strong and not let the bully scare them." Judy had a determined look in her eyes, one that Nick knew all too well. It was the same look of pride he saw when she told him of her past encounters with Gideon Gray when they were children. Judy cautiously peered to her side, not showing the growing smile underneath her atmosphere. Nick seemed to hang onto her words, simply adding:

"What happened after you told him that?"

"He smiled, thanked me, and ran back to his mother. I saw the little cub exchange some words with his mother. She smiled and walked back over with his paw in hers; she thanked me and whispered that the aforementioned bully's mother were old school friends and had talked. They believe she has a crush on the little cub. I just smiled and told her that most kits do that sort of thing all the time. I even mentioned your name Nick," Judy's grin was in full effect now as she caught the instance Nick realized he was outplayed by his partner's storytelling. His ears dipped straight and back, and she could have sworn she had seen the membranes turn a deeper shade of pink than usual. She laughed at the display she had a front row seat to. Nick proceeded to walk ahead of her a couple of steps to avoid her penetrating gaze at one of his more vulnerable moments. She continued to laugh at her partner's actions and added more fuel to the fire in his ears, "I seem to have chosen an appropriate metaphor for you, huh Nick?" she continued her verbal victory lap, much to Nick's chagrin. As they approached a pedestrian crossing, he stopped at the curb. Judy was continuing her now light chuckles, but with attention more on her conversation than where she was going. Nick watched as she began to step off the curb and quickly grabbed the bunny's arm, spinning her around on the heel of her paw as he did so. The sound of a jaguar's sport car thundered past the bunny's back followed by a rush of air. She immediately ceased her giggling as a new and very shocked expression took over her form. She realized she had nearly walked into the oncoming traffic near the precinct. She finally regained her composure and realized she was pressed up against something soft and warm. Judy raised her vision up to see that of Nick staring down at her with concern etched on his features. He slowly pulled back from her,

"You okay there, Carrots?"

She slowly nodded her head, not breaking eye contact with the fox.

"Good. Didn't need a partner pancake this morning," Nick managed out, the worry finally seeming to leave his voice. "C'mon, let's get to work before Buffalo Butt feeds me my own tail." Before Nick had a chance to remove himself from the smaller mammal, she spoke up.

"Thanks, Nick. I guess I should be watching where I'm going, heh." Judy responded meekly. Nick took notice of their current accidental stance together, and an idea formed in his mind that would serve as a proper riposte to the recent events. Nick pulled Judy closer to him and lowered his snout to where it was inches from hers and softly spoke, "There are other, safer ways to get someone's attention Carrots." He punctuated his statement by pulling away from her slowly and releasing his grip on her hand and side. Satisfied with his handiwork, he proceeded to walk across the now clear crossing, leaving a very surprised bunny in her place. Nick began a chuckle of his own as the fresh sight of Judy standing at the crosswalk with very read ears standing straight up, a rapidly twitching nose, and wide eyes was quickly becoming his favorite sight in months.


	3. Chapter 2: Light Up the Sky

**Hey everyone, hope you guys have enjoyed what I've written already. I plan on working on this when I am able. Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving...or Nov. 25th if you aren't in the States.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Light up the Sky**

Nick continued his pace in front of the now silent bunny, eyeing her now and again to ensure he hadn't lost her in traffic again. Judy seemed to be lost in her thoughts, her nose giving away her state of deep contemplation. Nick couldn't help the feeling of something nagging at him in the very deep recesses of his mind. He turned to face the defeated bunny; she froze in place to watch him, his eyes shining like a calm pool of emerald, just feet from her. Nick opened his mouth to speak, taking stock on his next set of words he would speak to her. He wanted to give her the right words for how he felt. A feeling that was like… he hadn't dug his hole deep enough.

"C'mon Carrots! I really don't feel like reliving this morning's conversation about having to always wait on you. If you wanna swagger your cute little bunny self in late, I can cover for you and tell Bogo something about how you got distracted by a handsome rabbit from the local farmer's market who I just had to rescue you from. I'll even tell him some dialogue on your behalf, like 'Nick had to rescue me, lest my darlin' little heart woulda burst from my chest.'" Nick impudendly abused the bunny's country heritage by adding a very thick back-woodsy inflection to the statement. After seemingly satisfied with his harassment of his partner, Nick watched his effect on the rabbit. Judy's form halted, her head rose and her eyes met Nick's. A glint in Judy's eyes registered to Nick. He realized two things in that moment: (1) Don't patronize Carrots when she's upset, especially with a fabricated romantic encounter in order to belittle her. (2) He should learn how to fly in the very least to have a prayer of escaping this bunny's wrath.

Precinct 1, ZPD Headquarters was a testament to order, principles, and strength. The precinct's favorite stereotypical cop sat behind his desk munching on his "Kitty Kreme" donuts. Clawhauser was eagerly enjoying his morning breakfast with his mug of milk in the quiet of the morning assembly. He plopped his phone down and scrolled through his Gazelle dominated playlists to find, in his mind, an angelic chorus to begin his morning with. Just as his claw tapped the screen to begin the "ethereal" chorus, a shrill series of yips emanating throughout the foyer of the building. Clawhauser looked around in an attempt to locate the origin of the sound; but upon seeing no source, he resumed his music seeking. He eyed the screen, tapped the virtual buttons, and found the song he yearned to hear. Before he could play his desired track, Judy strolled into the building. She seemed keenly focused on reaching the bullpen, only raising her hand to speak a noticeably forced, but still somewhat kind, "Good morning Clawhauser." He could only wave his paw with a bemused smile in response. Clawhauser looked around before asking, "Where's Nick?" Judy stopped and turned her head to look directly at him. Clawhauser noted the plain and easily distinguishable 'don't ask' written on her face, but he smiled as best as he could to avoid being too invasive. A barely audible cacophony of curses was all the chubby cheetah could catch before the sound of the precinct's door opening caught his attention. Nick walked, or more appropriately limped, into the building and up to the dispatcher's desk. The desk's owner looked over the vulpine, examining the ruffled shirt, limp in his step, a noticeable imprint of something near his shoulder, and the soft grunting that escaped his muzzle with each forced movement.

"Woah Nick, are you okay? You look terrible," Clawhauser said. He spoke with concern etched on his features unaware of the aversion Judy had in the exchange. "What happened to you?"

Nick paused with a glance towards Judy, then back to Clawhauser.

"Gee, thanks buddy, you look great too. If you must know, I...uh fell down my stairs leaving the apartment this morning," Nick cautiously explained, hoping the chubby cheetah would accept his fabricated truth. Clawhauser was silent for a moment, before looking at Judy with suspicion. She shrugged at the cheetah and turned to Nick to respond. "Guess you'll have to be careful where you step next time," she said as she smiled over her response to Nick's falsified story, drinking in every detail of the annoyed look on Nick's face. Ben eyed the two cautiously, knowing full well not to involve himself further in the silent quarrel. The cheetah looked down at his phone, the virtual image of Gazelle's newest album staring back. He simply wanted to enjoy some music. As he gazed at the music that could have been, he noticed the clock on his phone tick ever closer to the bullpen's meeting time. He coughed before speaking to the two mammals he was engaged in conversation with, "If you two don't hurry you'll miss the morning assembly." Almost as soon as he spoke those words, the animosity of the fox and bunny vanished. The feeling of dread enveloped both of their faces before a quick "thanks" and "see ya" was heard from the pair before they darted off to the bull pen. Clawhauser watched as the pair of officers ran down the hallway to receive their morning assignments. "Those two"—he reached down to grab the half-eaten pastry before grinning— "are so cute together."

The doors to the bullpen practically exploded open from the force of the two mammals barreling through. All eyes in the assembly turned to focus on the two officers, halting any conversations they had been engaged in. The crowd of officers watched the fox and bunny stroll to their assigned seat at the front of the room, chuckling or commenting to each other as the two walked past with embarrassed smiles and red ear membranes. Not wanting to miss a chance to poke a little fun at the stars of Precinct 1, a couple of the officers spoke up to add some fuel to the fire, "Bout time you two showed. I was afraid they would send a search party for ya." The comment originated from Officer Delgato, a large lion whom they had worked some undercover cases with. Before the two had a chance to make voice their disdain, Grizzoli, a white timberwolf, spoke up with his jab at the partners. "Nah Tom, they probably didn't wanna be found anyway. You know how into their 'work' those two get." The room snickered with the hidden meaning that floated into the minds of every mammal in the room. Judy immediately went to hiding her face behind her ears with the realization of what was being suggested before commenting, "N-Nick fell down his apartment steps this morning, so I had to help him here today." The bunny's form quivered mildly in response to the accusation. Nick took notice of her actions with some humor, but felt as though he should safeguard the bunny. It was now Nick's turn to alleviate some of the mortification from them by way of some carefully calculated jabs at their "admirers".

"You know, Thomas, if you would worry more about that mane of yours than about our arrival times, you might actually pull off the "just-got-out-of-a-windstorm look." —Nick then turned to obtain eye contact with Grizzoli— "But don't ask John over there to help since I'm sure he had his pawdicure last night and would probably hate to chip a claw." Nick made sure to punctuate that comment with a dainty wave at the wolf. He gave the crowd of officers his wittiest smile and waited for the fireworks. The room was silent at first, but soon erupted in laughter at the actions of the resident clown. Delgato reflexively felt of his mane to ensure it was brushed and fluffed to the amusement of the officers. The entire force knew of his habit of ensuring it was well-maintained at any given time, even when doing paperwork. Nick felt his gums pull back into a broader smile due to his actions. He glanced to Grizzoli, who was more than a little frustrated with the jab at him and responded, "Just making sure my claws are just as sharp as my mind." The wolf smiled, clearly satisfied with his defense. "Easiest hustle yet," he muttered under his breath. Nick wasted no time in tearing down his comment, " Oh, if that was the case then what did you use...a belt sander?" The room bursted with raucous laughter, the wolf's ears fell back in response to the verbal excecution. Grizzoli lowered his head in defeat and decided to cut his losses now to same some face. Admiring his handiwork and with their hecklers now under some form of control, Nick returned to his very red-faced partner.

"Now, I do believe we are even Carrots," he whispered to her, "So...truce?" Judy spread her ears to the sides to peek at the face of the reynard. Her features changed in response to his words, a small smile gracing her features. "Alright, fine Nick. But you better not say stuff like before to me or anyone ever again. I get enough of that from my mother," she told him. He chuckled and made a motion of crossing his heart and holding his first two digits straight up, which she immediately recognised as his way of saying "scout's honor". The overly exaggerated action made her smile, which reactively caused him to smile back at her. "Would you two just get a room already?" McHorn had his same deadpan expression on as he said his peace at the display next to him. It was just loud enough for the partners to catch, but effective nonetheless. Judy retreated behind her ears once again, while Nick glared at the rhino in return. McHorn's lips turned up slightly to form a small smile at the reactions of his co-workers. Before Nick had a chance to collect his response, Chief Bogo walked through the doors of the bullpen.

Bogo assumed his place behind the podium in the front of the room. He reached into his breast pocket and fetched his glasses to begin looking over the case files for the morning's assignments. "Good morning to you, Zootopia's finest"—he paused as he looked at the fox in the front row— "and you Wilde." The room chuckled at the joke at Nick's expense. "Honored to be noticed Chief. I'm glad to know you think so highly of me that you single me out from the others," Nick responded. He knew the next words well that came out of the cape buffalo's mouth, "Can it, Wilde!" Chief Bogo resumed his inspection of the files on his podium, eyeing the lists of officers he assigned the cases to. "We have a few items on the docket this morning. Remember, if you are not assigned a case then you are to resume your standard duties until directed otherwise. Increased patrol of Tundratown: Officers Higgins, Snarlov, Trunkaby. Investigation into possible contraband coming in through Marshlands docks: Wolford, Delgato, Grizzoli. Investigation of reports and possible leads regarding diminishing predatory food supply: Hopps, Wilde. Everyone else dismissed." The large figure of the cape buffalo began to close up and move towards the door. He then halted as he gripped the handle, turning his gaze to that of the two officers in the front row. "I want you two to see me in my office in fifteen minutes regarding the details of your assignment." The fox and bunny duo nodded at the chief's command.

As they waited for their meeting with Bogo, Nick took to mentally high-fiving his subconscious for correctly guessing his next work assignment that morning. " _It's always such a bore being right so often,"_ he thought. The reynard began to question if him being right nearly all the time was either a good thing or a bad thing considering that it all to often was followed by mountains of paperwork. He glanced towards Judy and eyed his partner down, watching with an amused smirk as her foot thumped on the ground with a steady rhythm. "You know Carrots, if you keep that up Bogo may lend you out to one of the city's contractors as a jackhammer. I think you would look absolutely fabulous with a bright yellow hardhat and neon yellow vestments." Judy brought her gaze to level with the fox's and stated in a deadpan voice, "I'd be careful if I were you fox, lest you end up under my feet as I break concrete." Nick took to nervously chuckle at the, hopefully, empty threat of the rabbit.

"Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox. And before you even say it...yes, yes I do."

The two of them shared a small laugh at the predictable banter they so enjoyed having with each other.

"So Fluff, you think we're gonna have to make a trip up to meet the parents, seeing as how you guys surprisingly grow more than just carrots?"

"It is possible, but it wouldn't be mom or dad's farm. They don't specialize in harvesting or incubating insect larvae"— Judy absent-mindedly went to furrowing her brow in thought, trying to remember the different locales for farming the particular produce of Zootopia's food market— "it is more likely we would visit the Rain Forest District since I would stand to bet they are responsible for most of the...um...meat." Judy showed slight revulsion at the thought, being a vegetarian by biology. Nick noted the response and simply commented that the thought of eating strictly vegetables or flowers as she did had a similar impact on him. He glanced at the clock before sighing at his partner, motioning for the two of them to head up to Bogo's office to receive the details of the case they were going to undertake.

Standing outside the Chief's office door, Judy rapped the wooden surface. Bogo acknowledged the action with a stern, "Come in Hopps, Wilde." They followed the command and proceeded to obey the buffalo's gesture for them to both take a seat in the single chair that stood in front of his desk. Wilde mentally thought that it was peculiar how Bogo never seemed to have more than the one chair available in his office.

"The reason I have brought the both of you in here is to fill you in on the details of this case. The media has touched base on the impact the lack of insects and seafood has had on the spirits of predators in this city. I have many officials reporting slight increases in crime rates and civil disturbances since the issue arose. Desperate mammals will do some strange things for food. Some of the members of the ZPD are also beginning to feel the effects this issue as well. I am sure you two have noted your fellow officers being slightly more irritable or on edge as well."

It was true to both the officers in the hotseat. They had begun to notice the lack of spirit in Delgato, Fangmeyer, and their other compatriots on the force. It was a very minor alteration, not one that impacted their duties or their abilities, but it did make a difference in their sociability. There were predators on the force who had not been affected by the shortage. Clawhauser had seemingly been unaffected with the issue due to his bubbly attitude and affinity for sweets versus the conventional meal. Judy mentally remarked that Nick had not shown any changes in his antagonizing or care-free aggravation of her, as much to her relief as her chagrin. The officers gave each other a look that relayed their mental synchronicity on the issue being presented to them.

"This may not seem like it has much bearing on the safety of the city. Mammals can go a little longer without the food they crave, but it does have bearing on how animals are socializing and working together. Not to mention, it could pose some issues to the predators who still require a protein-intensive diet."

It was true that the protein from the insects and fish many predators consumed was vital to the everyday life of some of the mammals. Sure there were vitamins and capsules that they could take, but that solution would just be a band-aid for the problem. It was evident that they would need to find the cause of the interruption in the food supply.

"I want the two of you to go down into the Marshlands and speak with the farmers there to find out if they have been experiencing a shortage, accident, or whatever could cause such an issue. I have more than enough districts in the city breathing down my neck over this issue, and I would very much like to show them that we care about the wellbeing of every mammal in this city." Bogo rubbed the bridge of his snout with his hooved fingers, no doubt an action detailing the frustration he had been dealing with over the case. "The reason I chose you two is to show that prey and predator alike care about this issue and not just the affected population. You two are my best officers available for this right now. I want to see results, understand?" Both the officers looked at each other for a brief moment before turning to the cape buffalo and agreeing-

"You can count on us, Chief."


End file.
